Thinking Out Loud
by bad-comanyxx
Summary: Sailors beware, something far more dangerous then rough seas lay ahead on your seafaring voyage. Something far more treacherous then legends of giant squids and sea monsters rising from the depths to devour you.


**_"It is not love nor blood-lust that drives her to the surface, adorned in silver. _**

**_She is a master of disguise and of self preservation; vain beyond belief and determined in every way to keep her youth, lest her brothers claim it as their own. _**

**_Be wary."_**

* * *

In Miami everything was beautiful. The sky was blue, the ocean was clear, and the breeze was soft and calming. It was almost like home. **Almost.** It wasn't as peaceful here. The skies weren't as blue, the ocean wasn't as clean, and the air was polluted. But it was nice, better than a lot of places she's been. Miami was her home now. At least for the next few years. Until she moved... again.

"Hey Zaylee! You got a phone call! A guy named Bobby?" A voice broke into her inner musings. Bobby? Why did that name sound so familiar? The mid '70s came to mind. A young Robert Singer, a hunt for a nymph, and partying. A huge smile came to her face.

Turning on her heel, she raced back into the quaint tattoo parlor. She passed by a small cluster of teenagers looking at the artwork on the walls, and into the small back office. A twenty something looking guy stood there on the phone, looking mildly irradiated.

"Thanks, Hunter! I got it now!" Zaylee replied, sitting down in her swirly chair and picking up the phone.

"Anytime, Zay!" Hunter said, walking into the lobby and closing the door behind him. Once she made sure he was gone, she put the phone to her ear.

"Bobby Singer! I should skin you! It's been ages, literally!"Zaylee couldn't help but laugh into the receiver.

"Sorry Apple Jacks! I know it's been awhile, but I could really use your help right now." Bobby chuckled out, then turning serious. Her eyes narrowed slightly. The only reason he could be calling now. Asking for her help? It must be because of those two idiots that broke the world. If that was the case, she'd rather die than help them.

"I don't go by Jack anymore, Bobby. It's Zaylee now. But I guess I can let it slide, for you." She replied, leaning back into her chair. "And if calling to ask for my help fixing the world. Then, no thanks. I'd rather not get mixed up with the Winchesters. That's bad news Bobby." She continued on, feeling slightly sorry she had to turn him down. After all, he saved her ass on more than one occasion.

"I know, I know. But if anyone can help them, it's you." He sounded defeated. And in the moment, Zaylee knew she was his only hope. He wouldn't be calling her if she wasn't. She let out a soft sigh, moving the phone to her left ear.

"Do they know?" She asked slowly, unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

"The only thing they know is that you're a hunter. And you've saved my ass a few times." He replied, and she could tell he was smiling. Like he already knew he won. She couldn't help but roll her eyes playfully.

"Fine, Bobby. Send them on down." Zaylee scoffed out. She shouldn't be surprised that he won. He always won.

"They should be there any minute, Jacks." Bobby let out a laugh. She couldn't help but let out an aggravated sigh. This guy. He never changes. "And.. thank you." He added on.

"No problem, Bobby. I guess I'll be seeing you soon." She replied, hanging up the phone. Just when she thought she was out, she gets pulled right back in.

* * *

It wasn't that long until she heard a knock on her door. Hunter popped his head in, a nervous look on his face.

"Um, Zay. There's two men here wanting too talk to you." Hunter spoke out carefully, still not fully in the room.

"Send them in, Hunter. It's fine." She replied, watching him go get the Winchesters. While she waited, she put up the paperwork she had been using to distracted herself. Only a few moments later, Hunter reappeared with two men. Who she guessed where the Winchesters. Holding out her hand towards the two empty seats, she smiled softly.

"Sam! Dean! I've been expecting you. Please take a seat." She said, noticing how the two bothers looked warily at each other before sitting down. "Thank you, Hunter. I'm fine." She shooed the young man away. After a few moments, she turned her full attention to the hunters who where eyeing her with curiosity.

"I thought you'd be older." The shorter of the two stated, narrowing his eyes. "From the way Bobby talked, it sounded like you were old war buddies or somethin'." He continued, not taking his eyes off of her. A small smirk appeared on Zaylee's lips.

"Ohh, we are old war buddies. But lets not dwell on that." She waved them off. "I've heard that you two broke the world." She paused, leaning over her desk. "Good job, idiots. You had one job." She snapped, her eyes narrowing into little slits.

After a few moments though, she relaxed and sat back down in her chair. "But... I'm going to help you. Against my better judgement, of course." She continued, fixing her gaze on the taller of the two.

"Who says we need your help?" The shorter one basically shouted, looking outraged at the thought of help. Zaylee couldn't help but let out a soft giggle.

"Oh, darlin'! I wouldn't even think about helping you two, if it wasn't for Bobby." She replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "So take my help or not. It really doesn't matter to me." She continued, shrugging her shoulders. Before the shorter of the two could say something, the taller one clasped a hand over his mouth.

"We'd love your help. I'm Sam Winchester." Sam said, smiling shyly.

"Well, it looks we're going to be partners for a while! I'm Zaylee, Zaylee Vikander."

* * *

_I know this is short, but don't worry! This is only the prologue, more to come. I promise! C:_


End file.
